Distraction
by bostonhomo-cide
Summary: Jane finds herself in need of distraction after being suspended from work. Rated M in case of things likely to come. Reviews are more than welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Maura's slender fingers traced round the rim of her full wine glass as she watched her friend slam down yet another empty bottle and wave her arm in an attempt to gain the bartenders attention.

"Jane, are you alright? You've barely…"

"I'm fine!" Jane snapped.

Maura stared her friend in the eye not letting her look away as she tried again. "Jane you've barely spoken since we got here and I know how much your job means to you… You know studies have shown that simply talking about your problems can be very beneficial and help to alleviate stress."

When Jane spoke again her voice was much softer. "I'm fine Maura, honestly" she patted Maura's hand as she spoke but avoided looking her in the eye. "Absolutely fine… I just wish someone would get me another beer already" She raised her voice as she turned managing to get the servers attention this time. As he placed down the bottle Jane began talking again. "I know you're worried about me Maur, I'm just frustrated I've been suspended, but the worst thing is the scum bag who did this might actually get away with it. All because I wanted a short cut." She took another gulp of beer slopping some on to the table.

"Nobody blames you Jane, you found the evidence you needed and it's not the first time you've bent the rules or pretended to have a search warrant."

"Huh well I know who I won't be asking to be a character witness". A smile spread across Jane's face as she grabbed her bag. "Come on we're going".

"Okay, I'll drive you home, I've barely had anything to drink." Maura was secretly glad Jane had decided to call it a night. She'd wanted to be there for her friend but she was beginning to worry about the number of empty bottles cluttering Jane's side of the table.

"I'm not going home" laughed Jane "we're going dancing." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and tried to spin her. Maura giggled as she tried to maintain her balance. "But you don't like dancing, and besides I'm not wearing the right clothes for going to a club."

"Fine we'll stop by yours first" Jane said as she threw a few notes on to the table. "And who says I don't like dancing?" Jane turned and attempted a moonwalk out of the pub. Maura laughed again as she grabbed her purse and followed her friend outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Sat cross legged on Maura's bed as she watched Maura riffle through the many dresses hung in her wardrobe. "Come on Maura" she whined. Jane had been dressed and ready to go within 5 minutes of them arriving at Maura's but 15 minutes later Maura still hadn't tried anything on.

"I'm sorry I just have no idea what to wear to a club". She stepped back to look at the contents of her wardrobe. "Maybe if I start with shoes" she muttered to herself crossing the room to open a cupboard which was filled with shelf upon shelf of neatly arranged shoeboxes.

"My God Maura how many shoes do you need?"

"This may surprise you but some women actually like to own more than one pair of boots!" Maura laughed shaking her head as Jane opened a few boxes at random before finding a pair of black Louboutins and slipping them on to her feet. She sighed flopping back on to the bed as Maura continued muttering to herself as she returned to her closet. She pulled on a green dress surveyed herself in the mirror before quickly pulling it off again. Jane raised herself on her elbows as she watched Maura repeat this with three more dresses before turning to face Jane. Jane eyes flicked up to meet her friend's. "Come on Maura just pick a dress, you look great in anything" Jane pleaded but Maura just shook her head in response. "Please Maura, this was supposed to be a spontaneous thing!"

"Let's just stay in then, we can watch a movie and I can just wear my pyjamas" Maura flopped on to the bed next to Jane smiling at the thought of it. Jane jumped up almost immediately. "No Maura! I need to go out and get drunk and dance and just forget everything" When Maura didn't respond she pulled her up off the bed holding both her hands in hers as she spoke. "Come on I'll pick your dress for you." Maura seemed even less enthusiastic at this idea but Jane quickly persuaded her with the use of a few guilt trips knowing Maura was still concerned about her. Jane ordered Maura to close her eyes as she began looking through her clothes. She quickly found a short red dress with a large cut out on one side. It surprised her that Maura owned something like it and knew her friend probably wouldn't approve, but it was the most suitable thing she could find for going to a club. "Perfect" she announced. Instructing Maura to keep her eyes closed she pulled it over her friends head and smoothed it down before leading her to stand in front of the mirror. The dress clung to Maura's curves and the cut out exposed her toned stomach and dipped far enough to just expose her hip bone. Jane ran her eyes up and down Maura's body once more before telling her to open her eyes.

On seeing her reflection she gasped in apparent horror. "Jane I can't wear this!" She turned to her friend worry in her eyes.

"Of course you can" she threw a pair of shoes to her friend "now please, let's go". Maura glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more pulling at the hemline nervously before following Jane out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura sat at the bar alone drinking the vodka and cranberry Jane had bought for her. After arriving at the club Jane had bought 4 shots drinking two herself and encouraging Maura, against her better judgement, to do the same. After that Jane had been unable to resist the lure of dancing any long and, after a failed attempt to get Maura to join her, had gone to dance alone. Maura hadn't wanted to join her still feeling self-conscious especially as everyone around her seemed so much younger. She had however been content enough to sit and watch Jane dance as she drank. She loved to watch the brunette move under the flashing lights her hips swung freely as she raised her arms above her head, spinning round and round apparently in a world of her own. Maura knew she was not the only one watching though as men swarmed around Jane pressing against her trying to get closer but she never stayed dancing with one person for very long.

Every so often she would turn and catch Maura's eye. Maura could hear her heart thumping loudly against her chest as she locked eyes with the brunette who would grin broadly as she continued to dance. Now though Jane had managed to disappear in the crowds of people and Maura felt a sense of loss. She tried to rationalise it to herself, it was the release of adrenaline having no outlet. Just as Maura had started to feel really lonely she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Jane smiling at her. "Alright enough sitting around. Time to dance!" Jane's energy was infectious and Maura needed no more convincing to dance. She jumped up and allowed Jane to lead her right to the centre of the dancers. Maura felt incredible simply letting go she jumped up and down, her heart beating faster blood pounding in her ears. Jane wrapped one arm lazily round Maura's shoulder as they jumped together frequently colliding. They laughed as they stumbled backwards as a result of them dancing so close yet Jane kept her arm firmly round Maura's neck, her eyes fixed on Maura's. Jane took Maura's hand and spun her away from her body, letting go as she turned to dance with a man who had just appeared behind her. Maura's dancing slowed as she watched her friend dance with the stranger. He looped his arm around Jane's waist from the back and rested it on her upper thigh as Jane continued to move her hips pressing back against the man. Something rose inside Maura's chest as she lunged toward the man pushing his hand away more forcefully than she had intended. It was her duty to protect her friend from sleazebags like this right? She gave him a dark look as he held his hands up in mock surrender walking away. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Maura snapped but the man was already disappearing towards the bar. She shook her head as she turned to face Jane smiling. They danced and jumped for the remainder of the song. As the next song started up Jane spun Maura again but this time without letting go, she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as she danced behind her. Maura's smile widened further as she placed her arms over Jane's holding her close as she swayed with the music her movement too restricted to jump now. Jane's hand brushed against the bare skin the cut out revealed. Maura felt a surge run through her body as every nerve responded to Jane's slight touch. Jane's hands were everywhere now running down from Maura's waist to her hips as she guided their movement matching it to the movement of her own. Maura raised her hands above her head allowing Jane's hands full access. She loved this woman, she'd never realised it before but in this moment it consumed her, she had never been so sure of anything in all her life. It felt instant and yet she knew it had been building just under the surface for years. She loved the feeling of Jane's body pressed up against hers, their hips moving in unison. Jane's hand wandered further down Maura's body placing it on her thigh and pushing the already short dress' hem upwards slightly. Maura turned her head, sure now that Jane must feel the same way. She smelt alcohol on Jane's breath as she turned her face close to hers but it was soon forgotten as she locked eyes with the brunette. Her pupils were huge in the dim lighting make her already dark eyes darker. Maura looped her arms round Jane's neck as she felt her arms wrap around her waist pulling her in closer as their bodies moved against each other. Suddenly Jane's hands were no longer round Maura's waist but in her hair as she pulled her face close parting her lips as she bent her head slightly to kiss Maura. Maura needed no persuading as she pressed her lips against Jane's allowing her tongue access as she held Jane's face in her hands her fingertips in her hair. Jane's hands had ran down Maura's body resting on her lower back for a short time before grabbing her ass possessively pulling the woman's hips close to her own. Maura moaned quietly at the feeling of this incredible woman so close to her. Jane suddenly dropped her hands pulling away from Maura. Maura stopped shocked to see that the excitement glittering in her own eyes was not reflected in Jane's. They appeared panicked instead. Maura grabbed the woman's face again desperate to quiet the panic in her eyes. Jane pushed her away, "No Maura". She mumbled taking a step back. "No" she repeated more forcefully this time shaking her head. She pushed past almost running towards the exit.

"Jane!" Maura cried out tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She rushed forwards trying to follow, unable to push through the throngs of people still dancing. Finally she made it out of the club stepping into the cold air in time to see Jane ducking into a cab. She cried out again but the cab was already driving away. Maura's chest ached as she watched the rear lights of the cab disappear around the corner and she realised for the second time that night just how much she loved this woman. She sank down against the wall as tears fell down her face, sobs shaking her whole body as she clutched at her arms digging her nails in as she tried desperately to stop herself from completely falling apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane awoke to bright light streaming through the windows. Her thoughts scrambled as she jumped up, panicked by the late time shining from her clock. She should have been in work 4 hours ago. It was only as she realised no one had tried to contact her that she remembered her suspension. As the initial panic of being late subsided, her head throbbed, reminding her of the heavy drinking session the night before. Her memory of the previous night remained blurred and confused which worried her slightly but she had woken in her own bed alone so it was unlikely she'd done anything too bad. Besides Maura had been there and would have made sure she was alright.  
She showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen hoping a caffeine hit could help alleviate her terrible hangover. She opened her cupboard and in the place of her usual instant coffee was a bag of coffee beans and a coffee grinder.  
"Worth the effort" a post it note announced followed by a list of health benefits and various other statistics. It was signed at the bottom with Maura's name and an x. Jane smiled to herself wondering when Maura could have left it. She laughed out loud as she reached the coffee down. "I love this woman" she said to herself as she had been doing more and more in recent weeks. She wasn't sure why, but subconciously hoped it would slip out one day when Maura was around, enabling her to finally say what she felt so strongly. It was as she spoke these now familiar words that the memory of what had happened the night before hit her.  
She kissed her! She kissed Maura! ... And then she had pulled away. She had been terrified that Maura had been about to do the same that through some perverse logic she had ended up doing what she feared most. She had been unwilling to confront her feelings previously because of the fear of Maura rejecting her. She knew she would have let her down gently but their close friendship would have no doubt changed and she couldn't face losing Maura. She needed her. But as she thought through the events of last night she began to think that maybe her long standing feelings were reciprocated. After all Maura had certainly made no attempt to pull away, she had even tried to continue the kiss. Maybe Maura was drunker than she had thought. Thoughts whirled round her head but Jane quickly tried to put a stop to them. She rationalised that whatever was happening she needed to speak to Maura, analysing every detail would just drive her crazy. As she reached out to her phone it buzzed to life indicating a text from Maura.

Maura had been unable to focus on work all morning and had finally decided she needed to focus on what had happened the previous night, before she would be able to work properly. After a morning of chaotic thinking based on her feelings towards Jane she knew she would have to approach the situation in her usual analytical way if she wanted to reach any sort of conclusion.  
Maura told Susie she was going for an early lunch and locked herself away in her office. She opened her laptop and started a new document titling it "Jane?"  
By the end of her lunch break Maura had written almost 3 pages and she now sat holding her head in her hands as she read the last few words. "No. Now what?" She thought through it over and over again hoping for anything that would suggest Jane really did want to be with her but came up with nothing. Jane had been the one to initiate the kiss but as Maura reminded herself Jane had been intoxicated and it was probably quite simply because Maura was the closest person to her. Judging by the way she had danced with the other man it could have just as easily been him. Maura's eyes stung as she remembered the moment Jane had pulled away, even in her drunken state she had been able to tell that this was not what she wanted.  
Something still didn't feel right and her gut was telling her there was some other reason Jane had pulled away. She refused to listen to it, the evidence clearly showed Jane had no romantic interest in her. She would only be giving herself false hope and making things more complicated if she chose to believe it. She wanted something more with Jane but she would not risk everything they already had. Jane was her place of safety, her one true friend who she could share anything with. This much had become clear as she had found there was no one she could turn to in her current situation. If the kiss had been with anyone else she would have asked Jane for advice. It was decided, she would have to pretend nothing had changed and the first thing she would have to do was to put Jane at ease. She picked up her phone and quickly typed out a message. "It was just a drunken mistake. I get it. Maura x". She pressed send, pushing her phone roughly away from her as tears threatened to spill over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Slight edit to this chapter so it fits better with what I want to do next with the story.**_

* * *

Jane had gone out that night hoping for a distraction but she'd only added to her problems. Now she needed a distraction more than ever. After she received Maura's text she had threw her phone, punched a wall and downed a beer, despite the fact it was only just after midday. Now she had decided to try and do something more productive to distract herself. She had retrieved her phone from where it had landed under the sofa and sent a quick email to Korsak asking about the case. Jane now sat watching an old Red Sox game and tapping at her phone impatiently hoping Korsak would fill her in despite the fact she was no longer on the case. The email wasn't very detailed but he'd told her that they thought they had enough legitimate evidence to arrest the man Jane had almost let go free by faking a search warrant. He did mention that there had been another homicide that morning though and joked about how he could do with Jane around to get some answers out of Maura. As usual Maura wanted solid evidence before she made any assumptions about the death and although the team appreciated her thoroughness there was little evidence to go on and the lack of a lead was frustrating. Jane didn't really think of the implications as she shut off the TV and grabbed her keys. She wanted to see Maura to try and work out what was going on in her head and she felt like Korsak had just given her the perfect excuse to do so.

"Hey Maura"

"Jane, you're not supposed to be here". Maura whispered glancing around herself, a worried expression on her face.

"What not happy to see me?" Jane teased watching Maura closely, in a futile attempt to gain an insight into what Maura was thinking and feeling. "So what do you know?" questioned Jane as she walked over to get a closer look at the body.

"Jane I'm really not supposed to tell you. What if Cavanaugh finds out?"

Maura's expression remained anxious and her body language was twitchy but Jane ignored it as she began examining the body, thinking aloud as she did so. "Bruising around the neck: so death by asphyxiation, defensive wounds on her hand, tried to fight back." "good girl" she added as an aside. "The attacker could have been injured then. Have you looked for any blood on her clothes, or DNA under her fingernails, she probably would have scratched him right?" Jane turned to Maura who had been silent throughout Jane's appraisal.

"I know how to do my job thank you Jane." She had an edge to her voice and her arms were folded across her chest in defiance "and I don't appreciate you poking around, you've not even got gloves on you could be contaminating evidence."

Jane stammered, she wasn't used to Maura acting like this she usually enjoyed Jane being around and was happy to let her help. "I, I… just thought.."

"What? that I needed help doing my job!" Her voice was loud and shrill now. "The Chief Medical examiner needed help from some untrained cop? No you didn't think, you never think: just do."

"Hey now Maura that's not fair" Jane's voice came out as a hoarse whisper Jane couldn't understand what she had done to make Maura act so cruelly.

"It's perfectly fair, you never think about the consequences of your actions. That's why you're suspended! That's what happened the other…" Maura took a shuddering breath as she tried to regain control. When she spoke again her voice was low with forced control. "You shouldn't even be here Jane. In fact I think you better leave before someone finds you".

"Fine" Jane spat out the word, anger rising quickly inside her at Maura's unfair response. She walked quickly away but just as she reached the door she paused turning to look at Maura "Your just pissed because some "untrained cop" can do your job better than you." With that she stormed out. She knew she had made things worse but at this point she didn't care. If Maura could question her ability she would question Maura's.

"Well maybe I've had other things on my mind" retorted Maura but Jane was already long gone. Maura shook her head in an attempt to clear it as she turned back to the body picking up the hand. She tried to examine the fingernails but her own hands were still shaking. She clutched on to the edge of the cool metal table as tears blurred her vision. How dare she? She thought to herself. How dare she come in here acting like nothing had happened? How dare she question Maura's ability to do her job?


	6. Chapter 6

Jane took a deep breath before lunging forward and jabbing the doorbell. She had been reinstated that afternoon with a warning from Cavanaugh not to screw up again too soon as, in his own words, he had had to kiss a lot of butts to get her reinstated so soon. She wanted to make sure things were back to normal with her and Maura if they were going to be working together again. More importantly however it had not felt right celebrating at the Dirty Robber without Maura by her side. Frost and the other's chatter had dulled to background noise as she kept thinking about Maura and the way she had blanked her when they'd bumped into each other briefly at the elevator that afternoon.

Maura opened the door and stood silently looking at Jane, a frosty expression on her face. If anyone else acted this way Jane would probably have been too stubborn to be the first to speak but it was Maura and she was determined not to lose Maura. Whatever it took.

"Hi" Jane grinned, worried she was overdoing it slightly but carrying on regardless. "I got reinstated".

"I know, your mother told me." Maura stated before turning on her heel and disappearing into the house. She left the door open. It was an invitation to come inside. A somewhat reluctant invitation but an invitation none the less. Jane found Maura stood behind the island in the kitchen, not doing anything but refusing to look up at Jane.

"I'm really sorry Maura" Jane had no idea where she was going with this apology, like most things in her life it was unplanned and going to have to be spontaneous. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, that you had to find out from my mother." Jane sat in an attempt to catch Maura's eyes, which were still looking resolutely at the countertop. "I'm sorry for insinuating you couldn't do your job. I was just angry that you'd…. No that's no excuse. You're undoubtedly the smartest woman I know and incredibly skilled at your job." Maura had looked up by this point and was listening to what Jane had to say. "We take you for granted sometimes I think, but we all know there is no way we could do our job without your help. Just look at the few times Pike has had to fill in for you." A small smile spread across Maura's face and Jane carried on with renewed vigour. "I shouldn't have been telling you how to do your job. I like to think I'm pretty good at medical examinations but I know nothing compared to you, I don't even understand half the things that come out of your mouth." Maura was laughing now and Jane grinned placing the carrier bag she had bought down on the counter. "I thought we could celebrate me being reinstated and you not hating me. I bought pizza and beer." Jane pulled the items out of the bag. "So what do you say am I forgiven?"

Maura frowned slightly before turning and walking to the opposite end of the kitchen. "If we're going to celebrate we're at least going to do it properly." Maura turned back to face Jane revealing the bottle of champagne she was holding and a huge grin.

Jane and Maura settled themselves next to each other on the sofa as they ate the pizza and drank champagne. A documentary about visiting South Africa played on the TV to fill the lulls in conversation caused by the slight remaining unease in their friendship. Jane leaned down to get the final piece of pizza picking a piece of mushroom off it as she spoke.

"I hate these travel documentaries." She stated as she nodded her head towards the television. "They're so boring."

"Really?" Maura seemed genuinely confused. "You always say how much you want to travel."

"Yeh and that's true but these documentaries… I don't care about the biodiversity action plan or how high the tallest mountain is or how good their economy is..."

"Actually there's a lot of inequality in South Africa, there's a lot of unemployment and poverty."

Jane sighed slightly choosing to largely ignore Maura's interjection. "But that's not what you experience when you travel, it's the atmosphere, the people. It's the memories that make travelling worthwhile, not all these statistics."

"Go on then, tell me about the best trip you've ever been on" Maura smiled questioningly as she curled her feet up beneath her turning her full attention to Jane. Jane turned sitting cross legged in front of Maura, ignoring the mundane travel documentary still playing in the background.

"Okay, I guess it would be New York, not very exotic I know. I would have been 14." With that Jane launched into the description of her weekend away. Maura listened intently laughing as Jane mimicked her mother's attempts to persuade the family to spend most of the day in an art gallery. "I've always been cultured but I wish you would understand the beauty of paint on canvas. Carla Talluci was just telling me about a new Miro gallery. He supposed to be a great new talent, real potential". Maura watched as Jane's hands flew about animatedly as she related the story of a game of football in central park where Tommy had repeatedly complained that Jane was only winning because she was cheating while he continued to cheat himself. Maura smiled in the response to the smile that spread across Jane's face and the way her eyes shone as she told how Frank senior had surprised them on the last night with tickets to a Yankees vs Red sox game.

Maura often found herself enthralled by stories of Jane's childhood and this one was no exception.

"That sounds like an incredible holiday."

Jane shook her head but continued to smile "Nah, not really it's only New York. I've hardly travelled, just to Italy and there's too many relatives their prodding and poking and asking if I've got a boyfriend yet. I bet you have much more interesting holiday stories."

"Not really, I've loved the places I've been. France especially, the culture, the history, the food and the people. There's some really incredible people… But no stories as good as yours." A sheepish grin spread across Maura's face as she spoke, one that did not go un noticed by Jane.

"Oh really no stories, not even about the incredible people?"

"Well there was this one boy."

"A boy! I never would have guessed" Jane retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she teased.

"He was my first love." Maura announced. "He was the son of the gardener at the villa. His name was Émile…"

Jane sprayed champagne across the table as she laughed. Maura blushed deeply as she tried to glare at Jane waiting for her to stop choking.

"I'm sorry, but your first love was called Émile!"

"It's a very common French name." "For a boy!" She added in response to Jane's arched eyebrow. "and he was very sweet, he used to bring me flowers and invite me round to his family's house and cook me crepes."

"You're not making him sound any less girly." Jane said as she continued laughing.

"Who was your first love then, if mines so laughable." Maura huffed crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

All traces of humor disappeared from Jane's face. "Not much to tell. We were in high school. They were one of the popular kids, they led me on then let me down." Maura felt incredibly guilty for the change in mood and reached out to Jane rubbing her arm as she attempted to console her.

"I'm sorry Jane boys in high school can be…" Maura let her sentence fade out as she felt Jane stiffen under her touch. She followed Jane's gaze to see Hoyt's scarred face looming out of the television at them. Maura quickly switched the TV off and a sudden silence filled the room.

"It's okay Jane". Maura watched her friend's face carefully her eyebrows knitted together in worry. Jane continued to stare, eyes unfocused, at the now blank television screen as she absentmindedly rubbed the small scar on her hand.

"He's gone now Jane, he can't hurt you".

Jane tore her eyes away from the screen to meet Maura's in an attempt to reassure Maura that she was alright. "I know". Jane attempted a weak smile as she looked away from Maura's gaze playing with the edge of a cushion. Maura placed her own hand over Jane's stilling it. Jane stood quickly. "Do you want ice cream? I want ice cream." She turned sharply and marched towards the kitchen, not waiting for a response.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's hands curled in the sheets and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin.

Jane was treading carefully through the living room gun held in front of her by slightly shaking hands. Maura's cushions were slashed, a table had been overturned and drawers pulled open at random with their contents spilled out over the floor.

"Maura" Jane called out again the panic she felt distorting her voice into a strangled cry. Jane's ears pricked up as she heard a muffled cry. She flew up the stairs charging into the woman's bedroom. Her eyes flicked across the room until they landed on Maura. She could swear her heart stopped beating as she took in the sight before her. Maura's limp body lay curled up on the floor beside the bed. Her head turned away and hands tied behind her back with zip ties. That was when Jane noticed the dark red blood running from the centre of each palm.

"Maura". Jane screamed lunging forward on to her knees abandoning her gun as she cradled the woman's limp form in her arms. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she whispered the name over and over again amidst the sobs that racked her body. Maura's eyelids fluttered. Jane's heart sped as she begged Maura to open her eyes. Maura's eyes opened fully and her face contorted in to a look of pure terror. Jane she croaked out in a panicked warning as she clutched at Jane's arm. But it was too late. Jane felt a blinding pain in the back of her head before her body crumpled to the floor.

"Wakey, Wakey Jane". The hushed voice repeated in a sing-song voice as Jane fought to come back into consciousness. Her eyes blinked rapidly open and closed as they tried to adjust to the dim lighting. "Open your eyes. I've waited so long to see them again." Jane's eyes finally fluttered open to see the figure of a man towering over her. "I've always loved your eyes." He took a step closer his feet either side of Jane's hips. His face was thrown in to the orange light from the street light outside the window. His disfigured face stretched as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. Jane's voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream. She fought into a sitting position pushing herself backwards, away from him with her feet. Hoyt simply looked on an amused expression dancing on her face. "What's the matter Jane? Not pleased to see me?" He knelt in front of her, bringing his face close to hers as he spoke his hot breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Jane lunged forwards attempting a head-butt. Hoyt jerked backwards sharply shoving Jane's head back against the wall as he did so. "oh, ho, ho, I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned a smile spreading across his face pulling the scarred skin tighter. "You're little friend tried to fight to and well…"

"Maura". Jane screamed a whole new type of dread rose within her. "What have you done to her? Where is she?" Jane thrashed beneath Hoyt as she screamed.

"Oh she's gone"

"Maura" Jane screamed trying to block out Hoyt's words. She couldn't be gone she just couldn't

"Hush now, you'll be joining her soon enough" Hoyt soothed her as he grabbed her neck pushing her further against the wall pulling out a scalpel with his free hand.

Jane squirmed beneath his grip twisting her head from side to side her whole body writhing as she kicked her legs screaming Maura's name over and over.

Maura eyes snapped open. She could hear screams. Jane's screams. Her mind reacted immediately but her body was slow to follow as she stumbled out of bed tripping over her bed sheets. She ran without a seconds thought out of her door and along the hallway blindly following the sound of her name. She wrenched the door of the guest bedroom open pausing in the door way only long enough to see where Jane was. Pushed up against the wall limbs flailing wildly as she kicked out against an invisible attacker. Maura rushed to her side folding her arms tightly around the thrashing form of Jane Rizzoli. Jane shrieked again as she felt the touch kicking out viciously. But Maura did not let go instead putting one leg over Jane's attempting to still them as she rocked Jane in her arms. "shh Jane. It's me. It's alright it's me. It's Maura." Maura continued hushing and cooing as she rocked Jane tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision until Jane finally began to still. Her eyes opened locking on to Maura's.

"I'm never going to be able to escape him" Jane said before breaking down in sobs her whole body shaking. Maura bought her head to her chest rocking her as she clutched at her feeling utterly helpless. They stayed like that a long time tears falling from their eyes. Jane allowed herself to be held, allowed herself to be weak.

Jane finally steadied her breathing murmuring into Maura's nightgown, "Don't leave me".

"I would never leave you." Maura smoothed Jane's hair gently kissing the top of her head. "but what about moving off the floor hey?" Maura asked quietly. Jane nodded silently.

Maura half lifted Jane on to the bed where she immediately curled up in the foetal position staring out into the darkness. Maura walked round the bed and climbed in the other side. Staring at the ceiling. Jane eventually rolled on to her front tears still falling silently into the pillow.

Maura blinked back tears as the ceiling gently moved in and out of focus. She could not stand to see her friend like this. So completely broken. She reached out her hand closing the distance between herself and Jane. She wanted to be able to comfort her in some way. To make it better but she had no idea how. Her fingertips brushed Jane's and she quickly went to pull away but Jane grabbed it back. Their fingers intertwined enabling Jane to finally fall asleep.


End file.
